


С душой или без

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Season/Series 06, Sick Dean Winchester, Soulless Sam Winchester, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: Сэм по-прежнему без души, и отношения между братьями Винчестерами напряженные. Но что станет делать человек без чувств, когда его старший брат заболеет и откажется просить о помощи, в которой так отчаянно нуждается?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soul or Not](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/298608) by gammadolphin. 



> **Примечания:** таймлайн — между 6х09 и 6х10; все медицинские сведения почерпнуты автором из Гугла.  
>  **Предупреждения:** упоминаются медицинские манипуляции; капелька ненормативной лексики.  
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)  
> 

      Сэм Винчестер наблюдал, как Дин вваливается в их мотельный номер — на лице брата явственно читалось изнеможение. Честно говоря, Дин выглядел паршиво, с этой своей желтоватой кожей и ввалившимися щеками. У него ушло пять минут, чтобы добраться от места, где он припарковал Импалу на стоянке, — расстояние, которое Сэм преодолевал за секунды.  
      — С тобой что-то не так, — заявил Сэм.  
      Дин с напряженным выражением поднял взгляд от спортивной сумки, в которой рылся.  
      — О? — огрызнулся он. — Я и не сообразил, что меня изучают.  
      — Я не это имел в виду, — спокойно сказал Сэм. — Ты болен. Я заметил это неделю назад, но тебе становится хуже. Тебе следует показаться врачу.  
      — Что? — скептически спросил Дин. — Сэм, со мной все нормально. Мне не нужно, чтобы какой-нибудь шарлатан говорил мне, что надо перестать принимать все близко к сердцу и завязывать с крепким бухлом.  
      — Ты стал двигаться медленнее, твоя кожа желтеет; я видел, как ты вставал посреди ночи, чтобы поблевать. Когда два дня назад тот вампир смазал тебя по лицу, у тебя кровь из носа перестала течь только через два часа — а он его тебе даже не сломал. И я вижу, что ты погано себя чувствуешь. Я не собирался обращать внимание, но тебе становится хуже, и тебя надо лечить.  
      — Может, причина моего поганого самочувствия в том, что мы переусердствовали на побегушках у Кроули. Возможно, тебе и не нужен отдых, зато мне нужен — и не сказать чтобы я особо отдыхал в последнее время.  
      — Дин, — сердито сказал Сэм. — Я бы не упоминал об этом, если бы это не было важно. Вчера ты едва не разбил машину, потому что не мог сосредоточиться. Давай сходим к врачу.  
      Дин проигнорировал его, схватив какую-то одежду из сумки и направившись в ванную. Льющаяся из душа вода не сумела полностью заглушить звуки рвоты, когда Дина снова начало тошнить.  
      Сэм раздраженно закатил глаза. Последнее время Дин становился все более и более нервным, несомненно, из-за необходимости сотрудничать со своим бездушным братом — не говоря уже о работе на Кроули, что шло вразрез со всеми его принципами. Но это не значило, что он должен просто игнорировать причину. Такими темпами он убьет себя прежде, чем умрет от того, что превратило его в Тифозную Мэри.  
      Что ж. Если Дину станет еще хуже, Сэму придется самому оттащить его в больницу.  
      Сэму было необходимо немного проветриться. Он нацарапал для брата записку, затем надел куртку и вышел за дверь, чтобы провести несколько часов в баре дальше по улице. Он раздумывал, не подцепить ли женщину, чтобы немного поразвлечься, но в этом конкретном баре выбор был крайне небогат, да и Сэму было неохота напрягаться. Кроме того, он мог понадобиться Дину.  
      Сэм вздохнул, задумчиво водя пальцами по своему уже третьему по счету стакану виски. Дин думал, что брату на него плевать, и, возможно, был прав, но Сэм все же чувствовал… что-то. Возможно, это была память старого Сэма о любви к Дину или знание, что помощь Дина в разы повышает его шансы вернуть себе душу. Но какова бы ни была причина, Сэм хотел, чтобы с Дином все было в порядке, и ощущал потребность пойти и проверить, как у брата дела.  
      Он оставил на столе несколько купюр и вернулся в мотель — и нахмурился, когда увидел, что Импала пропала. Должно быть, Дин куда-то уехал, хотя, как выяснилось при осмотре номера, он-то запиской себя не утруждал.  
      Сэм вздохнул. Бездушный или нет, он по-прежнему умел читать своего брата и понимал, что Дин близок к тому, чтобы поставить на нем крест. Однако Сэм не был уверен, как это можно исправить. Даже когда он изо всех сил старался изобразить прежние эмоции, Дин знал, что что-то не так. А после всего, что Сэм сказал и сделал, вернуться к притворству стало невозможно. Он лишь надеялся, что Кроули отдаст ему душу до того, как Дин наконец решит, что с него хватит.  
      Потом Сэм услышал знакомый рокот двигателя Импалы, и несколько секунд спустя в номер вошел Дин. Сэм улыбнулся ему, надеясь, что это сойдет за некое предложение мира, знак, что он все еще пытается.  
      — Что? — спросил Дин, уставившись на него.  
      Определенно не сошло.  
      Сэм позволил себе расслабить лицо, когда Дин направился к холодильнику за пивом. Правда, он взял не пиво — он взял бутылку с водой. Сэм глянул на часы. Была половина девятого: обычно к этому времени Дин приканчивал третью порцию пива.  
      — Где ты был? — поинтересовался Сэм.  
      — На улице, — лаконично ответил Дин.  
      Сэм скривился. Если Дин не желает с ним разговаривать, ну и прекрасно. Он повернулся обратно к своему ноуту, который использовал в поисках дел, особенно связанных с разными чудовищами. Остаток вечера Дин его игнорировал, выглядя при этом необычно рассеянным.  
      Несколько часов спустя, когда Дин заснул, Сэм не знал, куда себя девать. Он ненавидел долго сидеть взаперти в номерах, и то, что он не мог спать, чтобы избавиться от скуки, только усугубляло положение.  
      Он встал и принялся расхаживать туда-сюда, собрал грязную одежду Дина и сложил ее в корзину для белья. Даже без души Сэм по-прежнему обожал чистоту и порядок. Он продолжил прибираться в номере, в конце концов вытащив из холодильника контейнер с испортившимися остатками блюда на вынос. Сэм хотел было выкинуть еду в мусорную корзину, но остановился, увидев там что-то разноцветное. Он нахмурился и наклонился, чтобы достать то, что, как выяснилось, было брошюрой.  
      Пробежавшись по листкам глазами, Сэм с изумлением осознал, что же это такое, и обернулся на Дина, чье лицо даже во сне было искаженным и угрюмым.  
      «Как справиться с диагнозом острая печеночная недостаточность».  
      Сэм знал, что Дин болен, но он даже не представлял, что все настолько серьезно. Почему Дин ничего не сказал, когда вернулся из больницы? И почему выбросил брошюру, описывающую его болезнь и способы ее лечения?  
      Конечно… нет. Дин не мог быть настолько тупым, чтобы отказаться от лечения. Может, он просто собирался позвать Каса, чтобы тот его исцелил. Но от ангела уже недели не было ни слуху, ни духу, несмотря на молитвы обоих Винчестеров. Не было никаких гарантий, что Кас придет на помощь.  
      Тогда почему же Дин?.. Сэм ощутил странную тяжесть в животе. Брошюра ясно давала понять, что Дину требуется пересадка печени — и как можно скорее. Поддельные документы Винчестеров были недостаточно хороши, чтобы выдержать проверку, необходимую для внесения в очередь на пересадку, значит, для Дина это не вариант. Единственная альтернатива — частичная пересадка от родственника. У Дина остался лишь один живой родственник, и явно нет ни малейшей причины думать, что Дин ожидает, будто брат расщедрится ради него на половину печени.  
      Сэм провел рукой по волосам. А прав ли Дин? Сэм знал риски, связанные с донорством органов, даже их частей. Он мог подхватить инфекцию или заполучить тромбы — не говоря уже о том, что он лишится целой доли собственной печени. А еще им обоим потребуются недели, чтобы выздороветь: недели, когда он будет не в состоянии себя защитить. Было бы глупо так рисковать.  
      Но… это был Дин. Какая-то часть Сэма знала, что не будет никакого смысла возвращать душу, если до этого он позволит Дину умереть. И даже без души с Дином Сэм становился лучше — он это точно знал.  
      Поэтому, вопреки здравому смыслу, Сэм схватил с тумбочки ключи от Импалы и вышел из номера. Он довольно быстро добрался до больницы, указанной в брошюре Дина, и нашел подходящую стойку информации.  
      — Мне нужно, чтобы вы проверили меня как потенциального донора печени для моего брата, — гаркнул он медсестре за стойкой. Та нервно на него посмотрела.  
      — Что? — спросила она. Сэм сдержал нетерпеливое рычание. Почему всем обязательно надо быть такими заторможенными?  
      — Мой брат, Дин Пейдж, приходил сюда, и у него обнаружили острую печеночную недостаточность. Ему как можно скорее требуется пересадка печени. Я бы хотел отдать ему часть своей печени, но чтобы это произошло, мне нужно пройти обследование, чтобы убедиться, что я ему подхожу. Как думаете, сможете устроить это для меня?  
      Женщину рассердил его пренебрежительный тон, но она все же застучала по клавиатуре компьютера.  
      — Дин Пейдж? — уточнила она. Сэм кивнул. — Правильно. У нас есть файл с информацией о нем. Здесь говорится, что он ушел вопреки рекомендации врача. Доктор Райан хотел его госпитализировать.  
      — Я сумею привезти его обратно, — пообещал Сэм.  
      — Хорошо. Что ж, я могу записать вас на физическое обследование и забор крови где-нибудь на этой неделе. У нас есть свободное время в…  
      — Лучше бы вам иметь свободное время сейчас, — холодно прервал ее Сэм. — Потому что для меня только это достаточно скоро. Вы пропустили слово «острая» в диагнозе моего брата? Часики тикают.  
      — Сэр, я все понимаю, но сейчас глубокая ночь, вы не можете просто…  
      Сэм сунул ей под нос корочки ФБР.  
      — Это больница. Я знаю, что даже сейчас тут есть врачи и медсестры. Мне плевать, что так не положено, — мне важно, чтобы это было сделано.  
      Пялясь на удостоверение, медсестра чуть не заработала косоглазие. Они оба знали, что статус агента ФБР не дает Сэму права полностью игнорировать правила больницы, особенно когда это не связано с расследованием, но Сэм выглядел достаточно устрашающе, чтобы медсестра перестала спорить. Она лишь откашлялась и нажала на кнопку на своем телефоне.  
      — Джуди, посылаю к тебе мужчину, его зовут Сэмюэль Пейдж. Нужно срочно проверить его на донорскую совместимость.  
      — Что? — недоверчиво спросил голос в трубке.  
      — Просто сделай это, — огрызнулась медсестра, снова нажимая на кнопку, чтобы прервать звонок, и с болезненной улыбкой посмотрела на Сэма. — Ступайте прямо в обратную сторону, — процедила она. — Дальше по коридору, четвертая дверь слева.  
      Сэм прошел мимо, ничего не сказав и даже не удостоив ее взглядом. Позади он слышал ее бормотание на его счет, но ему не было до этого никакого дела. Сэм нашел дверь, про которую говорила медсестра, толкнул ее и вошел в маленькую пустую процедурную.  
      Через минуту туда же зашла другая медсестра, предположительно та самая Джуди. Она послала Сэму сконфуженную улыбку, которую тот не вернул.  
      — Хм, привет. Я Джуди, — сказала она. — А вы, должно быть, Сэмюэль Пейдж.  
      — Сэм.  
      — Точно. Что ж, сегодня… сегодня ночью я возьму у вас кровь и проведу предварительный физический осмотр.  
      Она нервно хихикнула, и Сэм приподнял бровь. Она ждет, что он извинится за неудобство? В таком случае ей придется ждать очень долго.  
      — Хм, итак, сначала мне нужно собрать семейный анамнез, — продолжила Джуди, когда стало ясно, что Сэм не ответит. — У вас в семье кто-нибудь болел раком?  
      — Вы осознаете, что я здесь ради своего брата, верно? — спросил Сэм, точно разговаривал с пятилеткой. — У нас одинаковый семейный анамнез, и я полагаю, вы уже собрали его, когда брат приходил сегодня за диагнозом.  
      После этого Джуди смутилась еще сильнее, и у Сэма появилось ощущение, что прежний он ее бы пожалел. Однако все, что его заботило, — это максимально эффективный результат.  
      — Я сэкономлю вам немного времени, — сказал он. — Мой семейный анамнез уже в файле. Насколько мне известно, у нас не было серьезных заболеваний, которые могли бы передаться по наследству. На самом деле члены моей семьи жили не так долго, чтобы умереть от естественных причин. Что же касается моего личного анамнеза — я совершенно здоров. У меня никогда не было проблем с сердцем и печенью, как и со свертываемостью крови. В течение последнего года я не принимал никаких лекарств, ни по рецепту, ни без, за исключением разумного количества болеутоляющих. Я не курю, и я не алкоголик. Хотя сегодня я выпил немного спиртного, что отразится в моих анализах. У меня нет диабета и прочих противопоказаний для операции, а также венерических заболеваний. Этого достаточно?  
      Джуди лишь молча кивнула, заполняя листы на планшете, который держала в руках. Она направила Сэма на весы в углу, где измерила его рост и вес, затем померила ему давление, после чего затянула вокруг его бицепса жгут, чтобы проступили вены. Она ввела иглу в сгиб его локтя, и Сэм смотрел, как его темно-красная кровь наполняет пробирки. Набрав четыре пробирки, Джуди аккуратно извлекла иглу и обмотала место укола кусочком бинта.  
      — Вот так, — сказала она, мужественно пытаясь удержать бодрый настрой. — Пока это все. Я пошлю их в лабораторию, и они вам позвонят, когда…  
      — Я подожду, — перебил Сэм.  
      — Простите?  
      — Я подожду результатов здесь, в больнице.  
      — Мистер Пейдж, обычно уходит несколько дней, чтобы провести…  
      — Агент Пейдж. И мне все равно, сколько времени это занимает обычно. Я скажу вам, что на этот раз процедура будет куда короче. Увидимся через несколько часов.  
      И Сэм вышел за дверь, оставив позади ошеломленную медсестру.  
  


* * *

      Сэм улыбнулся про себя, когда менее трех часов спустя увидел спешащую к нему Джуди. Непонятно, почему Дин так сильно порицает его методы — они были бесспорно эффективны. Он встал, чтобы встретить Джуди.  
      — Хорошие новости, агент Пейдж, — сказала та, помахивая зажатыми в руке бумагами. — Вы превосходно подходите своему брату, и у вас определенно отличное здоровье.  
      — Когда мы можем приехать на операцию? — спросил Сэм, слегка удивившись облегчению, которое пронзило его при словах медсестры. Он и не осознавал, что беспокоится.  
      — А вы не хотите сперва обсудить это с Дином? — спросила Джуди.  
      — Нет.  
      — Ладно. Что ж, ммм… — Джуди перебрала свои листки, после чего вытащила две пачки, которые протянула Сэму. — Тут более подробная информация о процедуре донорства, а также инструкции о предоперационной подготовке для вас и вашего брата, основанные на том, что все согласовано. Врач Дина захочет перед операцией осмотреть вас обоих, чтобы убедиться, что вы — подходящие для этого кандидатуры.  
      — Отлично. Мы приедем завтра.  
      Казалось, медсестра собиралась запротестовать, но потом просто вздохнула.  
      — В одиннадцать часов? — спросила она.  
      — В десять.  
      Джуди лишь кивнула, сдаваясь, и Сэм зашагал прочь. Он вернулся в мотель и ничуть не удивился, обнаружив, что Дин не спит и ждет его.  
      — Где тебя носило? — спросил тот устало и раздраженно. Сэм знал, что это лишний раз доказывает, как плохо брату, раз он не стал с ним пререкаться. Сэм взял Импалу без разрешения, что в иных обстоятельствах грозило бы ударом в челюсть.  
      — Там же, где ты сегодня уже побывал, — холодно сказал он. Дин побледнел.  
      — Ты ездил в больницу? Как ты вообще узнал, что я там был?  
      Сэм фыркнул.  
      — Выбрасывание брошюры с рекомендациями в мусорную корзину нашего общего номера — не самый лучший способ избавиться от улик, — насмешливо сообщил он. Дин злобно зыркнул на него.  
      — Ну извини, что плохо соображал, только что получив смертный приговор! — рявкнул Дин. Сэм закатил глаза.  
      — Ой, не надо так драматизировать. Это не приговор.  
      — Печеночная недостаточность, Сэм! — теперь Дин орал. — _Острая_ печеночная недостаточность. Мне остались считанные дни, если повезет, одна-две недели!  
      — Если только не сделать пересадку, — спокойно сказал Сэм.  
      — Мы оба знаем, что у меня нет шансов попасть в очередь. — Задор потух в Дине так же внезапно, как и появился, и он подавленно опустился обратно на стул.  
      — Да. Если только у тебя нет брата с совершенно здоровой печенью, которой он может с тобой поделиться.  
      Дин резко вскинул голову, встретившись глазами с Сэмом.  
      — Ты это сделаешь? — спросил он, и его недоверие почему-то напрягло Сэма.  
      — Я уже прошел тесты, — сообщил ему Сэм. — Мы хорошо подходим друг другу. Нам назначена встреча с твоим врачом, завтра в десять утра.  
      — Ты серьезно?  
      — Да. Вот, медсестра дала мне инструкции для тебя. В зависимости от того, что скажет доктор, скорее всего, операция состоится где-то на этой неделе.  
      Дин посмотрел на бумаги, которые Сэм ему дал.  
      — Я… я не знаю, что сказать, Сэм, — хрипло произнес он.  
      Сэм вздохнул. Он надеялся избежать эмоциональной сцены, но умирание явно сделало Дина сентиментальным.  
      — Ты не должен ничего говорить, — сказал он Дину. — Это наиболее разумное решение.  
      И так оно и было — в основном, — хотя логика была не единственным мотивом Сэма. Но он не хотел, чтобы Дин ожидал от него дальнейшей симпатии.  
      — Да, что ж, спасибо, — сказал Дин. Сэм кивнул.  
      — Тебе стоит снова лечь спать, — заметил он. — Не думаю, что завтра будет весело.  
  


* * *

      Как выяснилось, Сэм был абсолютно прав. Вдобавок к тому, что утром Дину стало значительно хуже, им с Сэмом еще и пришлось вытерпеть множество тестов, подтверждающих, что они хорошо подходят друг другу, что тело Дина не отторгнет печень Сэма и что они оба отвечают требованиям для кандидатов на те процедуры, которые им требуются. После того, как в них воткнули абсурдное количество игл, прогнали через МРТ и заставили расстаться с чрезмерным объемом телесных жидкостей, оба брата были госпитализированы, и Дину начали давать лекарства, чтобы облегчить симптомы болезни. Им дали двухместную палату, где они останутся до операций, которые запланировали на следующий день. Процедура шла быстрее, чем обычно, но неуклонно ухудшающееся состояние Дина заставило врачей форсировать события.  
      Братья ждали вместе, в основном в тишине, изредка прерываемой врачами и медсестрами, проверяющими их состояние и более детально объясняющими ситуацию и методы лечения. Дин проводил время за просмотром ужасающей больничной драмы, по которой фанател, не особо-то и скрываясь. Сэм не понимал, чем этот сериал так цепляет брата. Помимо нелепого имени (доктор Секси, _серьезно_?), Сэм думал, что все это потеряло для Дина свое очарование после попадания в созданную Гавриилом извращенную версию сериала. Но нет. Увлеченность Дина была все так же сильна.  
      Сэм довольствовался тем, что пытался не обращать внимания на звук, работая за своим ноутом. После операций им обоим придется задержаться в больнице на несколько дней, но Сэм хотел найти дело, которым они смогут заняться после выписки. К вечеру он отыскал несколько перспективных вариантов, и именно тогда Дин предложил позвонить Бобби.  
      — Зачем? — спросил Сэм. — Какая от этого польза?  
      Дин вздохнул, и Сэм заметил, что настроение у него брюзгливое — возможно, от голода. Перед операциями никому из них не разрешалось есть.  
      — Потому что он нам как отец, Сэм, и ему не все равно, что с нами происходит. Он захочет узнать о чем-то столь важном. Кроме того, некоторое время мы будем не в форме. Можем пожить у него, пока будем выздоравливать.  
      Это имело смысл, так что Сэм подождал, пока Дин наберет номер Бобби и включит громкую связь.  
      — Да? — сказал Бобби вместо приветствия.  
      — Эй, Бобби, это Дин. Сэм тоже тут, и ты на громкой связи.  
      — Что у вас стряслось? — тут же спросил Бобби.  
      — Ну, этого я не говорил.  
      Бобби вздохнул, и Сэм практически видел, как тот закатывает глаза.  
      — Ну так что это?  
      — Мы в больнице.  
      Дин отодвинул мобильник подальше, поскольку голос Бобби стал значительно громче.  
      — Вы оба? В какую чертову дурацкую передрягу вы, балбесы, вляпались на этот раз?  
      — Оказалось, что смешивание алкоголя с болеутоляющими не особо хорошо отразилось на печени Дина, — встрял Сэм, наклонившись к койке брата и отставленному телефону. — У него печеночная недостаточность.  
      Дин одарил его красноречивым взглядом, а Бобби выругался в телефон.  
      — Тебе нужен донор? Сколько времени уйдет, чтобы его найти? — встревоженно спросил Бобби.  
      — Почему никто не вспоминает обо мне? — с легким возмущением поинтересовался Сэм. — Я его донор, Бобби. Операция завтра утром. Мы звоним тебе только потому, что Дин считает, что ты захочешь об этом узнать.  
      — Ты чертовски прав — я хочу об этом знать. Где вы? Я приеду навестить вас.  
      Дин продиктовал Бобби адрес — который был всего в нескольких часах езды от Су-Фоллс, потом они распрощались и повесили трубки.  
      — Будет здорово иметь его под рукой, — сказал Дин, кладя мобильник на прикроватный столик.  
      — Да. — Сэм не испытывал подобного энтузиазма. Он знал, что Бобби рядом с ним не по себе, возможно, по веским причинам. Но его помощь им пригодится.  
      Между братьями протянулось молчание, пока Дин не издал горький смешок.  
      — Что? — спросил Сэм. Дин покачал головой.  
      — Ничего. Просто… наше везение, чувак. В смысле, я в больнице, потому что моя печень устроила мне забастовку, рядом со своим младшим братом, который потерял душу в гребаном апокалипсисе. Просто, какого хрена, понимаешь?  
      Сэм лишь пожал плечами.  
      — Жизнь — сука, — просто сказал он, предпочтя проигнорировать поддевку насчет своего бездушия.  
      — Да уж, это точно, — согласился Дин.  
      После еще пары секунд молчания Сэм задал вопрос, который донимал его целый день.  
      — Эй, Дин?  
      — Да?  
      — Почему ты не спросил у меня?  
      — Не спросил о чем?  
      — Насчет моей печени. Врач должен был тебе сказать, что лучше всего подходят братья или сестры. Почему ты даже не собирался дать мне шанс? Ты думал, я откажусь, или ты не хотел, чтобы я рисковал?  
      Дин вздохнул.  
      — Не знаю, Сэм. Может быть, понемногу и того, и другого.  
      У Дина был такой усталый голос, что Сэм решил оставить все как есть. Они снова погрузились в молчание, да так и остались, пока Дин не заснул. Сэм просто наблюдал, как на стене двигаются тени, когда по улице под окном проезжают автомобили.  
      Он вновь задавался вопросом: что он тут делает? Разумеется, он не собирался рисковать своей жизнью из преданности семье, так ведь? Он не сделал бы этого ради Сэмюэля Кэмпбелла, если бы старик заболел. Конечно, ни он, ни Дин не рассматривали своего деда как потенциального донора, поскольку оба знали, что тот стал бы так подставляться с еще меньшей вероятностью, нежели Сэм, — особенно ради человека, который был для него по существу незнакомцем. Так что, возможно, ситуации были несравнимы. И это не имело ничего общего с тем, что Сэм рисковал жизнью на охотах. Там был простой анализ затрат и выгод. Чем больше угроз он нейтрализует, тем больше жизней спасет. Кроме того, он просто наслаждался этой работой — охотой.  
      Но с Дином на кону стояла лишь одна жизнь. Либо Сэм рискует своей жизнью и здоровьем, чтобы дать брату шанс выздороветь, и Дину становится лучше, либо он этого не делает — и Дин умирает. Других последствий не будет, это точно. Так почему же второй вариант даже не рассматривался?  
      Сэм подумал о том времени, когда у него была душа — что он делал довольно редко. Дин был рядом на каждом этапе его жизни, поддерживая его, заботясь о нем. Дин все отдавал Сэму, снова и снова, и никогда не просил ничего взамен. Сэм бесконечно задолжал ему, это невозможно было обойти — и невозможно расплатиться. Но он мог попытаться. Он мог отдать Дину свою печень, и когда они оба поправятся, Сэм будет еще сильнее трудиться над тем, чтобы вернуть Дину его младшего брата.  
      Мысли о семье и старых привязанностях и ушедших деньках крутились у Сэма в голове, пока не взошло солнце, принеся с собой день, на который были назначены их операции.


	2. Chapter 2

      — Тут можно получить завтрак в постель? — были первые слова Дина, как только он покинул царство сновидений. Сэм закатил глаза.  
      — Сегодня нам нельзя есть, Дин, — напомнил он.  
      Сэм поморщился, когда осознал, насколько скверно выглядит Дин. Его кожа со вчерашнего дня пожелтела еще сильнее, и тот же нездоровый оттенок окрасил белки его глаз. Он выглядел гульской версией самого себя. Сэм предполагал, что это связано с «острой» частью его печеночной недостаточности. У большинства людей уходят недели, если не месяцы, чтобы дойти до такого состояния, но для Дина это был вопрос нескольких дней. Винчестерам просто, как всегда, повезло.  
      — Хватит ее ковырять, — попенял Сэм, когда Дин почесал кожу вокруг торчавшей из его предплечья иглы капельницы. Тот закатил глаза, но руку убрал.  
      Они оба сидели в тишине, но потом, по-видимому, Дина посетила мысль.  
      — Эй. Ты ведь будешь под наркозом для этого, верно? — внезапно сказал он.  
      — Для операции? Очень на это надеюсь.  
      Благодаря Люциферу Сэм точно знал, каково это, когда твою печень выдирают, когда ты в сознании, но не имел ни малейшего желания повторять опыт.  
      — Да, но ты не спишь. Подействует ли на тебя вообще анестезия?  
      — Должна. Меня уже прежде вырубали на охоте, и я оставался без сознания столько же времени, сколько любой нормальный человек. Думаю, мое тело все еще умеет спать, мне просто это больше не нужно. Но лекарства должны подействовать.  
      Оба предпочли обойти вниманием тот раз, когда Сэма вырубил никто иной, как сам Дин. Сэм вспомнил, с какой жестокостью брат снова и снова бил его, распаленный тем, во что Сэм превратился, и не забывающий, что нужно его удержать, пока не удастся получить помощь от Каса.  
      — О. Хорошо, — сказал Дин. — Ну, если окажется, что наркоз не работает, просто вели врачам все отменить.  
      — Со мной все будет в порядке, Дин, — нетерпеливо отозвался Сэм. Брат умирал от печеночной недостаточности — и до сих пор бессмысленно тревожился за Сэма.  
      — Лучше бы так оно и было. Я вложил в тебя слишком много усилий, чтобы ты тут окочурился.  
      — Что ж, это работает в обе стороны. После всех этих проблем лучше бы тебе не отторгать мою печень.  
      — Ага, будет определенно жаль потратить впустую твой великолепный орган в случае моей трагической смерти.  
      — Рад, что мы поняли друг друга.  
      Дин фыркнул, но не выглядел разозленным. Возникла пауза, но потом Сэм задал вопрос, который занимал его, пока Дин спал.  
      — Дин, ты уверен, что хочешь этого? — спросил он. Брат уставился на него.  
      — Жизнеспасительную операцию? Да, совершенно уверен.  
      — Я просто хочу убедиться, что ты знаешь, во что ввязываешься.  
      — О чем ты?  
      — Я все еще заражен демонской кровью, Дин. Значит, и моя печень тоже.  
      На лице Дина отразилось понимание, и он стал выглядеть еще более больным, чем раньше.  
      — О, — прошептал он.  
      — Да, — пробормотал Сэм. — Слушай, я по-прежнему готов пройти через это, но если ты предпочтешь…  
      Если он предпочтет что? Позволить себе умереть, но не заразиться? Выбор был нелогичным, но в этом плане у Дина были странности. Сэм не знал, готов ли брат сделать подобный шаг.  
      Дин тоже явно не вполне это знал. Несколько минут он молчал, пялясь на свою капельницу и изредка косясь на Сэма. Но в конце концов он сделал глубокий вдох, и Сэм понял, что решение принято.  
      — Если ты сумел побороть демонскую кровь, то и я смогу, — твердо сказал Дин.  
      — Ты уверен? — снова спросил Сэм. Он не хотел, чтобы впоследствии Дин винил его за какие бы то ни было побочные эффекты. — Тебя не волнует, что это сделает тебя менее человеком?  
      — Тебя же не сделало.  
      Сэм саркастически фыркнул.  
      — Сделало, Дин, — сказал он. — И мы оба это знаем.  
      Дин скривился.  
      — Ну да, но, как я уже сказал, ты это поборол. И если это сотворит что-нибудь со мной, что еще не факт, я тоже справлюсь.  
      Сэм пристально изучил брата. Все, что он мог прочесть в лице Дина, — это решимость.  
      — Ладно.  
      На том и закончили.  
      Братья вместе молча ждали, пока приближался срок назначенных операций. Врач зашел проверить их еще раз, велев обоим быть наготове, но им все же пришлось прождать еще час или около того, прежде чем медсестры явились забрать Сэма, чья операция должна была начаться чуть раньше, чем у Дина. Когда Сэма выкатывали из палаты на каталке, что было нелепо, учитывая, что он прекрасно мог ходить сам, Дин остановил процессию.  
      — Погодите, — окликнул он. Медсестры, явно желая дать братьям возможность побыть наедине, прошли дальше по коридору. — Спасибо тебе за это, Сэм, — горячо сказал Дин. — Я серьезно, какие бы причины у тебя ни были.  
      — Ты бы сделал для меня то же самое, — заявил Сэм.  
      — Да, но у меня есть душа.  
      — Как в итоге будет и у меня.  
      Дин улыбнулся.  
      — Чертовски верно, — сказал он. — Увидимся на той стороне, Сэмми.  
      От Сэма не ускользнул тот факт, что с тех пор как Дин обнаружил, что у него нет души, это был первый раз, когда брат назвал его Сэмми.  
      — Пока, Дин.  
      Он махнул медсестрам, которые понимающе кивнули и продолжили путь в сторону отделения предоперационной подготовки.  
      Хотя операция была назначена на утро, был уже почти полдень, когда Сэма вкатили собственно в операционную. Его встретила команда врачей и медсестер, которые должны были его оперировать, после чего ему наконец-то позволили встать — лишь для того, чтобы сделать несколько шагов и добраться до операционного стола.  
      Сэм лег на спину, борясь с порывом оттолкнуть анестезиолога, наклонившегося, чтобы опустить на его лицо маску. Он ненавидел это чувство уязвимости, вручения своей жизни в руки совершенно незнакомых людей. Когда в его предплечье воткнулась игла, по которой будут поступать лекарства, на Сэма нахлынула странная волна неуверенности. Что, если наркоз не подействует? Что, если он будет все чувствовать — от начала до конца?  
      «Тогда ты подберешь сопли и потерпишь», — твердо сказал он себе. С ним бывало и похуже, а Дину это нужно. Однако после этого брат точно будет ему должен.  
      Но как только Сэм ощутил жар растекающихся по венам лекарств, то осознал, что это уже неважно. Раствор принес с собой неодолимую сонливость, и вскоре голоса столпившихся вокруг людей стихли, и Сэм соскользнул в незнакомую темноту забвения.  


* * *

      Ерзать было больно, поэтому Дин лишь беспокойно постукивал пальцем по бедру. Медсестры забрали его брата лишь несколько минут назад, и он знал, что Сэм никоим образом не мог оказаться в операционной, но все же волновался. Он хотел бы первым оказаться под наркозом, но ничто и никогда не бывало так, как ему хочется, так с чего бы это должно начаться сейчас?  
      Дин вздохнул, запрокидывая голову назад, чтобы посмотреть на потолочные плитки. Как все это могло случиться? Две недели назад он был в порядке, по крайней мере, физически. Все, что его беспокоило, — это спасение младшего брата. Потом он заболел тем, что посчитал обыкновенным гриппом: он чувствовал себя вымотанным, его тошнило, и он жаждал просто валяться в постели и смотреть дурацкие шоу по телевизору. Но не делал этого, потому что не мог, потому что душа Сэмми по-прежнему горела в Аду, и теперь Дин знал, как ее вытащить — так как же он мог остановиться? Кроме того, ему нужно было сократить время, за которое фальшивый Сэм — РобоСэм, как стал мысленно называть его Дин, — мог нанести ущерб.  
      Но потом даже весьма наблюдательный РобоСэм заметил состояние Дина и сообразил, насколько оно серьезно. Дин ему не поверил, не хотел верить. Но потом он пошел принять душ и даже не успел встать под струи воды, как его вырвало — в пятый раз за эту неделю. Вот только в этот раз рвота была красного оттенка, и Дин знал, что это кровь. Именно тогда он понял, что пора обратиться в больницу.  
      Так он и сделал и позволил врачам тыкать и колоть его — позволил даже ввести ему какой-то краситель, чтобы они могли просканировать все его тело. Все собранные ими данные свелись к единственному непреложному факту: Дин умирал.  
      Он перестал слушать доктора Райана, когда тот сказал, что ему требуется новая печень. Дин знал, что у него нет шансов попасть в очередь на пересадку. Кроме того, он не хотел забирать орган, который в иных обстоятельствах достался бы невинному гражданскому, вероятно заслуживающему эту печень больше, чем он сам.  
      Врач спросил его насчет живых родителей или братьев-сестер. Дин сказал ему «нет». Его брат был мертв, и у него не было никаких оснований верить, что подменный Сэм решит пожертвовать половиной своей печени ради человека, о котором он больше не способен был заботиться. Помимо этого, Дин не мог попросить его об этом.  
      Поэтому Дин просто ушел, отказавшись от лекарств, которые врач пытался ему всучить, чтобы бороться с симптомами печеночной недостаточности. Если ему суждено умереть, он не хотел продлевать агонию при помощи таблеток.  
      Дин посылал Касу молитву за молитвой, но друг, должно быть, по уши завяз в своей гражданской войне, потому что он так и не ответил.  
      Дин принял решение, что перед смертью обязательно найдет какой-нибудь способ освободить Сэма из Ада. Неважно, наверх или вниз отправится он сам, — он не мог умереть, зная, что обрек брата на вечные пытки.  
      Чтобы осознать несбыточность этого плана, Дину понадобилось всего десять минут. Он едва не потерял сознание, пока шел по больничной стоянке к своей машине. Он был не в той форме, чтобы спасать кого бы то ни было, и вскоре ему станет еще хуже. Дин лишь надеялся, что Кас сумеет найти способ спасти Сэма, как только на небесах все устаканится. Ангел задолжал ему хотя бы это.  
      Дин вернулся в мотель, и РобоСэм злил его сильнее обычного. Эта ледышка служила лишним напоминанием о неспособности Дина помочь в спасении настоящего Сэма. Дин не собирался сообщать ему свой диагноз. РобоСэм не был большим поклонником слабости, и Дин не хотел давать ему повод уйти. Поэтому он просто выкинул брошюру с рекомендациями по лечению и завалился спать, не в силах, да и не желая ни единой лишней минуты держать глаза открытыми.  
      Потом он проснулся и обнаружил, что Сэма нет. Такое случалось довольно часто, но сегодня ночью это взволновало Дина. Он умирал, а Сэм свалил, чтобы творить один бог знает что.  
      Так что Дин впал в ступор, когда Сэм вернулся и вывалил на него новости. Он не только узнал о состоянии Дина, но и взял лечение брата в свои руки. Дин не хотел думать, что же брат сделал в больнице, чтобы так быстро получить результаты, и не мог заставить себя беспокоиться об этом. Он не мог поверить, что этот Сэм — бездушный, безэмоциональный РобоСэм — так сильно постарался ради него и готов был рискнуть собственным здоровьем, чтобы помочь ему.  
      Это заставило Дина осознать, что, возможно, в этой бездушной оболочке осталось куда больше того Сэмми, которого он знал и любил, чем он считал изначально. Возможно, часть его младшего брата и вправду все еще там.  
      Отчего, конечно, Дин еще сильнее расхотел позволять врачам разрезать и распотрошить Сэма. Но он видел, что мысленно последний уже настроился на операцию, и — с душой или без — Сэм был самым упрямым человеком, какого он знал. И, честно говоря, Дин совсем не хотел умирать. Поэтому он снова уснул, чувствуя себя в гораздо большей безопасности (чего не случалось с того момента, когда он впервые понял, во что превратился Сэм) и зная, что утром начнется его путь к выздоровлению.  
      Дин поморщился — воспоминание о том, что принесло то утро, обрушилось на него в болезненных подробностях.  
_— Вставай, Дин._  
       _— Дин застонал, когда голос брата вышиб его из сновидений. Потом он вскрикнул от боли, когда дало о себе знать измученное тело. Казалось, будто в живот вонзилась сотня ножей._  
 _— Дин?_  
 _Он моргнул и открыл повлажневшие глаза, обнаружив себя лицом к лицу с Сэмом, который опустился на корточки рядом с его кроватью._  
 _— С тобой все в порядке?_  
 _— Я выгляжу, как человек, с которым все в порядке? — выдавил Дин._  
 _— Нет, ты выглядишь как кусок дерьма._  
 _Дин сердито зыркнул на Сэма, сворачиваясь клубком, словно это могло облегчить боль. Не облегчило._  
 _Он ощущал, как Сэм изучающе смотрит на него, потом этот оскорбительно пышущий здоровьем парень потянулся, схватил стоявшую у двери мусорную корзину и поставил ее на пол возле головы Дина._  
 _— Мне не нужна…_  
 _Протест Дина оборвал фонтан вырвавшейся изо рта жидкости. Жидкость в основном состояла из крови, поскольку Дин вот уже несколько дней почти ничего не ел._  
 _Сэм просто глядел на него, пока он не выкашлял остатки крови, после чего наклонился вперед и сгреб Дина в охапку с такой легкостью, точно поднял картонную коробку._  
 _— Сэм, какого черта? Поставь меня, я могу идти сам._  
 _Сэм проигнорировал его — возможно, потому что они оба знали, что это ложь. Он вынес Дина к машине, которую уже припарковал перед дверью, затем усадил в пассажирское кресло и пристегнул. Дин был благодарен, что решил спать в штанах и футболке, а не просто в боксерах, как иногда делал. Он ощущал слабую вину за то, что оставил горничным убирать полную крови мусорную корзину, но на повестке были заботы поважнее, и главная из них — не умереть до приезда в больницу._  
 _С РобоСэмом за рулем они домчались всего за десять минут. Врачи позаботились о Дине, напичкав его всеми лекарствами, какие жаждали дать ему накануне. Хотя после этого он почувствовал себя значительно лучше, всем было ясно, что стоит поторопиться._  
      И вот теперь Дин был здесь, слушая, как капает капельница и тихо попискивают мониторы, и со все большим нетерпением ждал новостей насчет брата.  
      «Не будь смешным», — попенял он себе. С Сэмом все будет хорошо. Даже потеря части органа не затормозит того терминатора, каким он стал. Впервые с тех пор, как узнал об этом, Дин был чуточку благодарен бездушию Сэма. По крайней мере он знал, что брат не боялся.  
      Из задумчивости Дина вытянул раздавшийся сбоку оклик:  
      — Дин?  
      Его встревожило, сколько усилий потребовалось, чтобы повернуть голову навстречу знакомому голосу. При виде стоящего на пороге палаты Бобби он растянул в улыбке потрескавшиеся губы.  
      — Привет, Бобби, — тепло поприветствовал он.  
      — Проклятье, парень, — пробормотал Бобби, шагнул вперед и вытащил из угла палаты стул, придвинув его к койке, после чего опустился на него, разглядывая Дина, словно действительно был его отцом. — Выглядишь паршиво.  
      — Все еще получше тебя, Железнобокий, — парировал Дин. Несмотря на то, что Бобби уже больше года не был прикован к инвалидному креслу, прозвище пристало.  
      Бобби проигнорировал шпильку.  
      — Серьезно, Дин, ты уверен, что сумеешь после этого оправиться?  
      — Ну, благодаря Сэму я намерен прожить достаточно долго, чтобы попытаться.  
      — Похоже на то. Его уже оперируют?  
      — Сомневаюсь. Они забрали его всего полчаса назад и сказали, что на подготовку уйдет некоторое время.  
      Бобби кивнул и глянул на то место, где была койка Сэма.  
      — Прости, что так долго сюда добирался, — угрюмо сказал он. — Мне надо было все у себя там устроить — найти человека, чтобы отвечал на звонки вместо меня. Потом попался сломанный мост, из-за которого пришлось дать реально большой крюк.  
      — Все нормально, Бобби. В любом случае, ты вряд ли бы особо помог.  
      — Думаю, нет. Ты зовешь Каса?  
      — Всего лишь каждые двадцать минут, — ответил Дин, пытаясь сгладить горечь. Он знал, что Кас занят, сражаясь в гражданской войне за порядок на небесах, но все же было обидно, что друг не мог найти время, чтобы спасти ему жизнь. Судя по лицу Бобби, тот чувствовал то же самое. Но ничего больше не добавил, а просто погрузился в ожидание вместе с Дином.  
      Никто из них не был любителем бессмысленной болтовни, но Дин не сумел удержаться, чтобы не поднять тему, терзавшую его с самого утреннего разговора с Сэмом.  
      — Как ты… как ты думаешь, есть шанс, что печень Сэма может заразить меня демонской кровью? — спросил он, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало небрежно, но подозревая, что облажался. Он был не в силах смотреть на Бобби, пока тот обдумывал вопрос.  
      — Охо-хо, — сказал Бобби в конце концов. — Полагаю, это возможно.  
      — Да, мы тоже так подумали, — сказал Дин, наконец поворачивая голову, чтобы встретиться с Бобби взглядом. — Что, по-твоему, она может со мной сделать?  
      — Ничего, что ты ей не позволишь.  
      Дин только бровь задрал на такую невозмутимость. Бобби ответил ему тем же, словно бы подзадоривая поспорить. Дин вздохнул. Не стоило и надеяться на сочувствие к чему-то, что еще только может произойти. И, если честно, уверенность Бобби воодушевляла.  
      После этого они оба сидели в тишине. Пока длилось ожидание, Дин просто черпал успокоение в присутствии Бобби. Десять минут спустя в дверях показались две медсестры, очевидно, чтобы забрать его для подготовки к операции.  
      — Как мой брат? — тут же поинтересовался Дин.  
      — Ему только что дали наркоз, — сообщила ему одна из медсестер, пока они с напарницей готовили его к перевозке.  
      Дин чуть расслабился. По крайней мере, на Сэма действовала анестезия.  
      — А теперь мы вас хорошенько обработаем, чтобы врачи смогли удалить вашу плохую печень и помогли принять хорошую печень вашего брата.  
      Дин приподнял бровь на вторую медсестру, которая разговаривала с ним, как будто ему пять лет и как будто это не ему с десяток раз объяснили всю процедуру. Может, обычно она работает в педиатрическом отделении. Ее последующие слова немного возвысили ее в глазах Дина.  
      — Когда окажетесь в послеоперационной палате, мы обязательно поставим койку Сэма рядом с вашей. Вы увидите его, когда проснетесь.  
      — Спасибо.  
      Пока Дина катили до операционную, он нервничал все сильнее. Он в принципе ненавидел больницы, но хирургию ненавидел еще больше. Когда ему удаляли миндалины, он плохо среагировал на анестезию и неделю провалялся в коме, а потом еще месяц оставался прикован к постели. Он правда не любил хирургию. Но еще он не любил умирать, так что особого выбора не было.  
      Последнее, о чем подумал Дин, лежа на операционном столе, когда лекарства начали его усыплять, — это что он очень надеется, что не отторгнет печень Сэма. Иначе брат его убьет.  


* * *

 _— Дин? Мистер Пейдж? Дин, вы можете открыть глаза — для нас?_  
_Дин хотел, чтобы они оставили его в покое. Ему было хорошо, он плавал в умиротворяющем море безболезненности. Но голоса были подобны шипам, впиваясь в него и вытаскивая обратно в суровую и неуютную реальность._  
 _Он застонал, но они не оставили его в покое, зовя снова и снова. В конце концов Дин заставил себя открыть глаза — лишь затем, чтобы сразу закрыть, — но так толком и не рассмотрел, что его окружает._  
 _— Вы отлично справились, Дин. Все выглядит хорошо._  
 _Слова вызвали в нем волну облегчения и удовлетворения, хотя он и не мог вспомнить, о чем они говорят. Но что бы это ни было, он справился. И с этой мыслью Дин позволил себе вновь упасть в спокойную темноту._  


* * *

      Дин отстраненно гадал, кто ж это подпалил ему бок — он задолжал этому неведомому серьезный мордобой. Как только погрузится в ледяную воду, вот.  
      Затем он уловил писк больничной аппаратуры, и к нему вернулась память о событиях последней пары дней. Дин боролся с лекарственным дурманом, чтобы поднять веки.  
      И мгновенно пожалел о своем решении, резко зажмурив глаза под внезапным потоком яркого света. Несколько секунд спустя он попробовал снова, на сей раз открывая глаза поосторожнее и привыкая к тусклому свету послеоперационной палаты. Дин предположил, что то, что он все еще жив, означает, что операция прошла успешно. Он смутно вспомнил, что однажды уже приходил в себя раньше, когда анестезиолог заставила его открыть глаза, чтобы убедиться, что не убила его и не погрузила в кому. И еще что-то о том, что все выглядит хорошо. Конечно, он всегда выглядит хорошо, так что, вероятно, это неважно.  
      Дин вспомнил обещание медсестры уложить его на койку рядом с Сэмовой. Он повертел головой туда-сюда, нахмурившись, когда не увидел своего гигантского братца.  
      — Сэм? — позвал он, скривившись, когда вместо голоса вышел сухой хрип. Во рту было сухо и отвратительно, но воды в поле зрения не наблюдалось. Дин откашлялся и попытался снова: — Сэм?  
      Медбрат, заметив, что он проснулся, поспешил к нему.  
      — Мистер Пейдж? — бодро спросил он. — Как вы себя чувствуете?  
      — Где мой брат? — требовательно спросил Дин. — Мне сказали, что он будет здесь.  
      С лица медбрата сползла улыбка, и у Дина внутри все упало.  
      — Что с ним случилось? — прохрипел он, пытаясь усесться.  
      Медбрат торопливо удержал его на месте, что, как выяснилось, было необязательно, потому что движение превратило огонь в боку Дина в ревущее пламя. Ахнув, он рухнул обратно и пригвоздил медбрата самым устрашающим взглядом, какой только смог изобразить.  
      — Где Сэм? — вновь спросил он опасным тоном.  
      — Нужно, чтобы врач объяснил…  
      — Скажите мне.  
      Медбрат вздохнул, оглядевшись вокруг, точно надеялся, что кто-нибудь явится к нему на выручку. Никто не явился.  
      — Простите, мистер Пейдж, — промямлил он, пятясь. — Пойду сообщу доктору Райану, что вы очнулись.  
      Он повернулся и попросту сбежал. Дин уставился ему вслед, растущий страх отвлек его от боли в боку.  
      Какого черта стряслось с Сэмом? Предполагалось, что эта процедура для него безопасна.  
      Если никто не собирается разговаривать с Дином, значит, придется просто отыскать брата самому. Он сделал глубокий вдох, крепко вцепившись в перила койки и приготовившись к боли, которая ждет его при новой попытке сесть.  
      — Даже и не думай об этом, балбес.  
      — Бобби? — выдохнул Дин, резко оборачиваясь и глядя, как тот торопливо идет к нему.  
      — Да, я в курсе, что не видел, как ты пытался выбраться с койки сразу после того, как тебе пересадили печень.  
      Дин проигнорировал предостерегающие интонации в голосе друга.  
      — Бобби, я должен найти Сэма, — с тревогой сказал он. — С ним что-то не так, а они не хотят говорить, что именно.  
      — Я только что разговаривал с врачом Сэма. — успокаивающе сообщил Бобби, кладя руку Дину на плечо — возможно, чтобы убедиться, что тот не попытается подняться снова.  
      — И? — нетерпеливо спросил Дин. Ему что, нужно начать вырывать зубы, чтобы получить прямой ответ?  
      — Сэм хорошо перенес операцию. Они удалили ему долю печени и зашили его. Все шло как обычно.  
      — Тогда что произошло? Почему никто не говорит мне, где Сэм?  
      — Потому что после того, как они сняли Сэма с операционного стола, у него оторвался тромб.  
      Сердце Дина болезненно заколотилось. Образование тромбов было одним из тех рисков, о которых врачи рассказывали Сэму, когда убедились, что он готов стать донором. Они говорили, что это бывает редко, но последствия серьезные. Иногда смертельно серьезные.  
      — Бобби, — голос Дина был не более чем хриплым шепотом. — Он?..  
      — Он жив, сынок.  
      Слова Бобби должны были обнадежить, но его искаженное и встревоженное лицо означало прямо противоположное.  
      — Но?..  
      — Тромб попал ему в мозг. В итоге врачи его извлекли, но они не знают, сколько вреда тот успел причинить.  
      Дин лишь поднял взгляд на Бобби, ожидая, когда тот объяснит толком. Бобби глубоко вздохнул, потирая рукой загривок.  
      — Сэм в коме, Дин, — в конце концов продолжил он. — И врачи не уверены, что он очнется.


	3. Chapter 3

      Дин смотрел на лежащего без сознания брата, изо всех сил стараясь переварить этот новый поворот событий. Ему пришлось приложить массу усилий, чтобы убедить врачей перевести его в палату Сэма в отделении интенсивной терапии, но ему было необходимо видеть брата, самому оценить его состояние. И теперь его эгоистичная часть хотела, чтобы он не переводился.  
      Дин не был готов к тому, что обнаружит. Сэм выглядел… как Сэм. Он выглядел как младший братишка, которого Дин не видел полтора года. Возможно, из-за того, что Сэм спал, и его холодные расчетливые глаза были скрыты под закрытыми веками. Вот только он не спал, он был в коме, и на его умиротворенном лице лежал подводящий кислород катетер, а к телу был прикреплен с десяток проводов.  
      Дин сжал кулаки, страстно желая, чтобы перед ним оказался враг, которого можно было бы ударить. Но никого не было, потому что предателем было тело Дина, и это он был виноват в том, что случилось с Сэмом.  
      Он услышал, как позади кто-то откашлялся.  
      — Привет, Бобби, — произнес Дин, не отводя взгляда от брата.  
      — Как держишься, парень? — спросил Бобби.  
      — Это должен был быть я.  
      Бобби вздохнул.  
      — Сэм был в курсе рисков, когда согласился на операцию, — сказал он.  
      Дин фыркнул и вздрогнул, когда это простое действие послало по телу волну боли.  
      — Да, и все равно это сделал. О чем это тебе говорит?  
      — Дин…  
      — Бобби, это все еще был он. Он был другим, но какая-то часть Сэма в нем осталась. А теперь даже это может исчезнуть. Из-за меня.  
      — Дин, мы что-нибудь придумаем, — пообещал Бобби. — Мы найдем способ ему помочь, если врачи не могут.  
      Дин с беспомощным раздражением покачал головой.  
      — _Посмотри_ на меня, Бобби, — тихо сказал он, взглянув на того глазами, белки которых были по-прежнему слегка желтоватыми из-за желтухи. — Какая ему от меня польза?  
      Черт побери, да его пришлось катить сюда прямо на койке!  
      — Пока никакой, — признал Бобби. — Но, Дин, тебе станет лучше. Благодаря Сэму тебе станет лучше, и мы найдем способ помочь твоему брату.  
      Дин не до конца поверил Бобби, но не то чтобы у него был особый выбор. Хотя он и не планировал оставаться на больничной койке так долго, как рекомендовали врачи, он знал, что пока однозначно не способен передвигаться. Хотя он вновь потребовал общую с Сэмом палату. Было больно видеть брата в коме, но это было лучше, чем разделиться и постоянно беспокоиться.  
      Бобби остался с ними, дабы убедиться, что у Дина есть все необходимое. Он постоянно был рядом, но Дин не мог заставить себя возражать. Хотя вечером и настоял, чтобы Бобби отправился в мотель и немного отдохнул. Тот некоторое время брюзжал, но они оба знали, что, оставаясь в больнице, Бобби ничем не может помочь своим мальчикам.  
      — Я поищу какие-нибудь варианты для Сэма, — пообещал Бобби на прощание. Дин лишь кивнул, сомневаясь, что тот что-нибудь найдет.  
      Дин вымотался, но сон долго к нему не шел. Он обнаружил себя смотрящим на мониторы Сэма, наблюдающим, как размеренно подпрыгивает и опускается зеленая линия пульса брата. В конце концов убаюкивающий ритм медленно его усыпил.  
  


* * *

      Начальное выздоровление Дина проходило четко по учебнику — и это была не просто фигура речи, поскольку назвать таковым состояние Сэма было никак нельзя. Все прошедшие после операции дни младший Винчестер оставался в коме и ни на что не реагировал, и ни один из тестов, которые продолжали делать врачи, не показывал никаких признаков ни улучшения, ни изменения.  
      Бобби обретался в больнице почти целыми днями, за исключением случаев, когда он сидел в библиотеке либо на телефоне, ища способ помочь Сэму. Но не находил ничего, что не требовало бы взамен огромную цену.  
      Поэтому они ждали и смотрели, как бледнеет кожа Сэма, как вваливаются его щеки — а глаза упрямо остаются закрытыми. Врачи предложили было Дину перебраться в другую палату, чтобы ему не приходилось наблюдать за угасанием брата… но эту ошибку они совершили лишь однажды.  
      Несколько дней спустя Дин проснулся от воя сигнала тревоги.  
      Он резко распахнул глаза, автоматически откликаясь на звук, но у мозга ушла секунда, чтобы сообразить, что он видит. А потом Дин похолодел. Потому что сигнал шел от одного из мониторов Сэма, и палату наводнили люди.  
      — Что происходит? — требовательно спросил Дин, поднимая койку, потому что до сих пор не мог даже самостоятельно сидеть.  
      Никто ему не ответил, так что он лишь смотрел в ужасе, как врач и медсестры суетятся вокруг брата. Внутри у Дина все упало, когда он увидел, как одна из медсестер протягивает врачу набор электродов от дефибриллятора.  
      Он глянул на кардиомонитор Сэма, который подтвердил его наихудший страх.  
      Та равномерная кривая зеленая линия стала плоской.  
      У Сэма остановилось сердце.  
      У Сэма остановилось сердце.  
       _У Сэма остановилось сердце._  
      — Пожалуйста, — прошептал Дин, неуверенный, с кем он говорит, наблюдая, как врач прижимает электроды к груди Сэма.  
      Он услышал глухой стук дефибриллятора и увидел, как торс Сэма слабо выгнулся. Дин осознал, что задерживал дыхание, когда опять прикипел взглядом к кардиомонитору брата в ожидании, что обнадеживающий ритм, который помогал ему уснуть, вновь возобновится.  
      Не возобновился.  
      Дин услышал, как тихо выругался врач, прежде чем приказать вновь зарядить электроды.  
      Когда со второй попытки сердце Сэма все-таки завелось, Дин наконец-то снова задышал. Облегчение на лицах медсестер помогло ему расслабиться еще сильнее. А еще сообщило ему, что теперь отвлекать их будет неопасно.  
      — Что только что произошло? — спросил он чуть дрожащим голосом.  
      Врач вздохнул, медленно поворачиваясь, чтобы встретиться с Дином взглядом.  
      — Это то, чего мы боялись, мистер Пейдж, — мрачно сказал он. — Состояние вашего брата ухудшается. Его мозг с трудом справляется с необходимыми для жизнеобеспечения функциями вроде поддержания сердцебиения.  
      — И что это означает? — затаив дыхание спросил Дин, хотя и подозревал, что знает ответ.  
      — Это означает, что вам нужно принять решение.  
      — Что?  
      — Этот инцидент ясно показал, что ожидание в надежде на лучшее нецелесообразно. Сэму нужна аппаратура жизнеобеспечения. Это ваше решение — хотите вы переводить его на нее или нет.  
      Секунду Дин смотрел на него, лишившись дара речи.  
      — Конечно, я хочу, чтобы вы перевели Сэма на нее, — злобно сказал он.  
      Врач вздохнул.  
      — Мистер Пейдж, вы должны понять: нет никаких гарантий, что ваш брат очнется, — сказал он. — Особенно учитывая тот факт, что остановка сердца означает, что его мозг в еще худшем состоянии, чем мы думали. На данном этапе аппаратура по существу будет просто поддерживать жизнь в его теле. Вероятно, Сэма там больше нет.  
      Дин поборол желание сказать врачу, что Сэма там не было больше года, но это никого из них не остановило. Вместо этого он лишь наклонился к врачу так близко, как только мог.  
      — Слушай сюда, — сказал он убийственно тихим голосом. — Мой брат не умрет из-за меня. — «Не снова». — Сэм — самый крепкий и упрямый боец, какого я только встречал. Так что переведите его на чертову аппаратуру и дайте шанс побороться.  
      — Хорошо, — сказал врач со вздохом, вновь повернулся к остальному персоналу, окружившему койку Сэма и усердно притворявшемуся, что не подслушивал. — Вы его слышали. Переведите Сэма на аппаратуру со стимуляцией сердечной деятельности и дайте полный набор.  
      После этого Сэма увезли. Дин смотрел на это, и его пронзала боль, не имеющая ничего общего с недавней операцией. Врач бросил на него сочувственный взгляд. Но Дин не хотел сочувствия. Сочувствие означало, что шансов нет.  
      — Мы сделаем для вашего брата все возможное, — пообещал врач.  
      Но Дин видел это в его глазах — врач считал, что случай Сэма безнадежен. Вскоре врач ушел, оставив Дина наедине с избытком мыслей. Он раздумывал, не позвонить ли Бобби, но не желал слышать, как тот говорит ему, что, может, пришло время отпустить Сэма.  
      — Ну и ну, — донесся из угла елейный голос. — Похоже, у лося дела не слишком хороши, не так ли?  
      Все тело Дина болезненно напряглось — он потянулся за оружием, которого при себе не имел, и скрежетнул зубами.  
      — Чего тебе надо, Кроули? — выплюнул он демону, который материализовался в его палате.  
      — Знаешь, я впечатлен, — ответил король Ада. — Вы двое умудрились сделать себя еще более бесполезными, чем раньше. Не думал, что такое возможно.  
      — Я еще даже не начал говорить тебе, насколько я не в настроении для этого, — произнес Дин.  
      — Не в настроении, чтобы спасти брата?  
      Это привлекло внимание Дина.  
      — Что ты имеешь в виду? — резко спросил он. Кроули закатил глаза.  
      — Ну, ты же не думаешь, что я пришел сюда, чтобы позлорадствовать, правда?  
      Дин приподнял бровь.  
      — Ладно, в основном я пришел позлорадствовать, — бесстыдно признался демон. — Но еще я тут, чтобы позаботиться о своих вложениях.  
      — О чем ты, черт возьми, говоришь? — прорычал Дин, успев устать от общества Кроули.  
      — Я говорю, что я пока еще не закончил с тобой и Робокопом, — сказал Кроули, как будто разговаривал с семилеткой. — Какими бы вы ни были твердолобыми, вы вполне успешны в добывании мне чудовищ. Будет неприятно, если придется искать другую парочку неудачников, чтобы работали на меня.  
      Дин гневно уставился на демона, но в его душе вспыхнула искра надежды.  
      — Ты говоришь, что намерен исцелить Сэма? — спросил он.  
      — И наконец-то зажглась лампочка! — саркастично провозгласил Кроули.  
      — Что ж, ладно, он на аппаратах.  
      Хотя Дин и не доверял Кроули, он начал подозревать, что тот был единственным шансом Сэма. Но потом Кроули расхохотался, и у Дина внутри все оборвалось.  
      — Ты же не думаешь, что я сделаю это забесплатно, да? — спросил Кроули.  
      — Ты сделаешь это, чтобы мы продолжали работать на тебя, — сказал Дин. — Насколько это «забесплатно»?  
      — Вы работали на меня в обмен на душу Сэма. В обмен на жизнь Сэма ты должен сделать что-нибудь еще.  
      Ну конечно. Демоны всегда хотят большего. Дин испытывал острое желание сказать Кроули, чтобы тот развлекался в одиночестве, но они оба знали, что он этого не сделает.  
      — Что у тебя на уме? — рыкнул Дин. Кроули улыбнулся.  
      — Ну, наш исходный контракт должен был закончиться, когда Сэму будет возвращена душа. Как насчет того, чтобы чуть-чуть его продлить?  
      — И под «чуть-чуть» ты подразумеваешь?..  
      — Пожизненно, — сказал Кроули, уже без тени насмешки. — Вы с братом будете работать только на меня до того самого дня, когда за вами придут Жнецы.  
      — Нет, — сказал Дин. — Ни за что.  
      — Ой, не будь таким категоричным. Мы оба знаем, что для Сэмми это единственный шанс.  
      — Сэм не захотел бы, чтобы я спас его лишь для того, чтобы он всю жизнь был на побегушках у демона.  
      — Его душа наверняка бы с тобой не согласилась. Мое предложение выпустить ее из Клетки по-прежнему остается в силе. Служить мне гораздо лучше, чем то, что Михаил и Люци делают с ней прямо сейчас.  
      Дин скривился. Тут Кроули его подловил. Дина все еще преследовала собственная память об Аде, и он знал: то, что выпало на долю Сэма, в тысячу раз хуже — и тот уже пробыл там в четыре раза дольше, чем сам Дин.  
      Каждая клеточка его существа кричала ему начать декламировать слова экзорцизма и надеяться на лучшее, но…  
      — А после того, как мы умрем? — прошептал он.  
      — Куда вы отправитесь: на небеса или в пекло — в руках высших сил, — сказал Кроули. — Я не буду настаивать, чтобы ваши души попали в Ад.  
      Они оба замолчали, и Дин обдумал предложение. Оно было скверным, в этом он не сомневался.  
      Дин посмотрел на то место, где раньше стояла койка Сэма, и сморгнул воспоминание о том, как безжизненное тело брата выгибалось от разряда дефибриллятора.  
      — У меня встречное предложение, — хрипло пробормотал он.  
      — Я слушаю.  
      — Ты получишь меня. Только меня, до конца моих дней. Я буду делать любую херню, какую ты пожелаешь. Но Сэму ты вернешь его душу, а потом… потом дашь ему умереть.  
      Кроули удивленно моргнул, после чего его лицо растянулось в тошнотворной улыбочке.  
      — Ба, Дин, — медленно произнес он. — Я потрясен. После всех усилий, которые ты приложил, чтобы сохранить гигантору жизнь, ты хочешь, чтобы я отправил Сэмми на ту сторону?  
      — Пораньше отправить на небеса лучше, чем дать ему замарать душу, работая на тебя. — Потому что Дин не питал на этот счет иллюзий. Он знал, что пожизненное служение Кроули в результате обернется поступками, которые обеспечат ему новый билет в преисподнюю. Он не мог позволить, чтобы такое случилось с Сэмом.  
      Кроули внимательно на него посмотрел.  
      — Если я на это соглашусь, то потеряю половину своих инвестиций, — рассудительно сказал он.  
      — Ну, если ты не согласишься, то потеряешь все инвестиции, — парировал Дин. — Выбирать тебе.  
      — Ладно, — сказал Кроули после секундного размышления.  
      Сердце Дина болезненно сжалось, а на коже выступил холодный пот. Он не жалел о своем решении, но знал, что отныне вся его жизнь будет паршивой донельзя. И он лишится брата.  
      — Ну так что? — спросил Дин, поскольку демон ничего не сделал. — Чего ты ждешь? Иди, доставай душу Сэма.  
      — О нет, — сказал Кроули. — Так не получится. Мы скрепим сделку, потом я выполню свою часть.  
      — Я не пойду на попятный, — сердито сказал Дин.  
      — О, в этом я уверен, — ответил ему Кроули с усмешкой. — Особенно после того, как мы скрепим сделку поцелуем.  
      Дин открыл было рот, чтобы сказать демону, что он ни за какие коврижки не станет этого делать, но не сумел выдавить ни слова.  
      — Ты не сделаешь ничего подобного, — произнес низкий гневный голос.  
      Дин никогда в жизни не был так счастлив видеть Каса. И так зол.  
      — Где тебя, черт возьми, носило? — спросил он.  
      — Теперь я здесь, — ответил ангел. Потом повернулся к Кроули. — Ступай.  
      Дин ждал, что король Ада будет спорить, но тот просто и без лишних слов испарился. Кастиэль подошел к Дину и положил руку ему на живот. Дин немедленно почувствовал себя лучше — боль и дурнота последних нескольких дней исчезли. Он глубоко вдохнул, наслаждаясь отсутствием тошноты и дискомфорта.  
      — Кас, ты всегда умел выбрать правильный момент, — заметил он, с благодарностью глядя на друга.  
      Дина все еще раздражало, что тот позволил событиям зайти так далеко, но, как Кас и сказал, теперь он был здесь и мог все исправить. Кроме того, он только что спас Дина от участи гораздо худшей, нежели печеночная недостаточность.  
      Но выглядел Кастиэль не особо хорошо. Как только он закончил исцелять Дина, то неловко отступил назад и с утомленным лицом рухнул на стоявший возле койки стул.  
      — Эй, чувак, с тобой все в порядке? — с тревогой поинтересовался Дин. Он сел, свесил ноги с края койки и спустился с нее, слегка покачиваясь с непривычки после нескольких дней лежания пластом.  
      — Со мной все хорошо, — заверил его Кас, хотя голос у него тоже был усталый. — Но постоянное сражение на Небесах меня ослабило.  
      — Тебе хватит горючего, чтобы исцелить Сэма? — спросил Дин, мысленно пнув себя, что не удостоверился, что сперва Кас позаботился о брате.  
      — Должно, — ответил Кас. — Дай мне минутку.  
      — Хорошо. — Дин чувствовал себя скверно, давя на друга, но на кону стояла жизнь Сэма.  
      Он воспользовался отдыхом Каса, чтобы переодеться в те вещи, в которых его госпитализировали. Это были его спортивные штаны для сна, не особо чистые, но это было лучше, чем больничная рубашка, которую он носил последние несколько дней. Когда Дин вышел из ванной, где и переодевался, Кастиэль выглядел получше. Ну, по крайней мере, он стоял.  
      — Там, наверху, все плохо, да? — сочувственно спросил Дин, заметив бледность и изнуренное лицо ангела. Тот мрачно кивнул.  
      — Когда ты начал взывать ко мне, я проигрывал битву с одним из отрядов Рафаила. Я не мог бросить своих сторонников, и прежде чем битва закончилась, прошло много дней. Но, Дин… мне _правда_ жаль, что вам с Сэмом прошлось пройти через все это.  
      — Все нормально, Кас, — сказал Дин, отпустив остатки негодования, за которые еще цеплялся. Кас действительно выглядел чертовски _усталым_. — Я все понимаю.  
      — Искренне в этом сомневаюсь, но спасибо, — сказал Кастиэль. — Теперь с тобой все будет в порядке. Я исцелил все твои операционные раны. В тебе по-прежнему печень Сэма, но твое тело не будет пытаться ее отторгнуть. Тебе не придется принимать никаких лекарств.  
      — Здорово, — сказал Дин — еще одной заботой стало меньше. Но оставался еще один изводивший его страх. — А, хм… какие-нибудь следы… следы демонской крови?  
      Кастиэль покачал головой:  
      — Они были, но я сумел убрать заразу из твоего тела до того, как она прижилась.  
      Дин вздохнул с облегчением, проводя рукой по волосам. Он и не осознавал, насколько сильно это его волновало.  
      — Хорошо, — сказал он. — А теперь как насчет того, чтобы пойти и спасти моего младшего брата?  
      Кастиэль кивнул и последовал за Дином из больничной палаты и дальше по коридору в отделение интенсивной терапии. Медсестры были ошеломлены, увидев Дина на ногах, свободно разгуливающего вокруг, не выказывая никаких признаков перенесенной всего несколько дней назад серьезной операции. Он подумал, не притвориться ли собственным братом-близнецом, но решил, что они на это не купятся. С другой стороны, в прошлом он сочинял истории и похлеще. Но стоило только одной из медсестер подняться, чтобы расспросить его, как Кас махнул в ее сторону рукой. Она села обратно, и все остальные медсестры отвернулись, вернувшись к своей работе, как будто Дина и Кастиэля тут не было вовсе.  
      — Что ты с ними сделал? — спросил Дин, помахав рукой перед лицом медсестры, и повернулся к другу, когда не услышал ответа.  
      — Я просто исказил их восприятие, — беспечно объяснил ангел. — Они не вспомнят, что видели нас.  
      — Ага, — сказал Дин. Это был ловкий трюк. Он гадал, где Кас ему выучился.  
      — Приступим? — спросил Кас, указывая на палату Сэма.  
      — Да, конечно.  
      Дин и Кас вошли в одноместную палату интенсивной терапии, и, судя по ощущениям в животе, Дин словно бы вновь очнулся после операции. Сэм выглядел еще хуже, чем раньше. Его лицо было бледным и пустым, и, как будто это само по себе не было достаточно плохо, вместо обычного носового катетера в его горло была засунута трубка.  
      Кастиэль шагнул вперед, кладя руку на лоб Сэма. Послышалось гудение энергии, после чего Кас отстранился. Дин помог другу добраться до стула.  
      — Теперь он здоров, — сообщил ангел, как только упал на стул.  
      Дин посмотрел на брата. Тот выглядел лучше, но его глаза были по-прежнему крепко закрыты.  
      — Тогда почему он не приходит в себя? — спросил Дин. Кастиэль вздохнул.  
      — Дин… — начал он, и Дин был не в восторге от его тона. Кастиэль поднял на него взгляд, по-видимому, подбирая слова. — Ты не думаешь, что лучше всего было бы, если… если бы мы оставили Сэма спящим?  
      — Что? — спросил Дин, и Кастиэль отшатнулся от его сурового голоса.  
      — Дин, последний раз, когда я видел Сэма, тот был неуправляем, и я сомневаюсь, что в мое отсутствие ситуация изменилась. В сознании он опасен, и мы оба это знаем. Я лишь подумал, что, возможно, легче всего будет, если мы оставим его в безопасной, контролируемой коме, пока не сообразим, как вернуть ему душу.  
      — Слушай меня, Кас, — сказал Дин, и ангел вздохнул, явно понимая, каким будет ответ. — Сэм пострадал из-за меня. Он приложил все усилия и рискнул жизнью, чтобы спасти меня. Если бы не он, я бы умер от печеночной недостаточности раньше, чем ты удосужился появиться. Он по-прежнему мой брат, и мы не оставим его тут в таком виде.  
      — Дин, ты собирался позволить Кроули убить его.  
      — Потому что думал, что это единственный способ сохранить его душу, а не потому что не хотел, чтобы он был рядом!  
      Кастиэль ничего не ответил, и Дин вздохнул.  
      — Просто вылечи его, Кас. Пожалуйста.  
      Ангел несколько секунд смотрел на Дина, после чего настала уже его очередь вздыхать. Он встал, вновь кладя ладонь Сэму на голову. На этот раз тот открыл глаза.  
      Он начал давиться из-за трубки в горле, но прежде чем Дин успел нажать кнопку, чтобы кто-нибудь пришел и вытащил ее, Сэм ухватился за проклятую штуковину и выдернул ее сам. Дин вздрогнул, но Сэм лишь откашлялся и прочистил горло, как будто в этом не было ничего такого.  
      — Кас? — произнес он, заметив ангела. — Как мило с твоей стороны наконец-то явиться.  
      Кастиэль закатил глаза, потом опять повернулся к Дину.  
      — Мне это было в радость, — сказал он, прежде чем исчезнуть с шорохом невидимых перьев.  
      Дину не следовало учить его сарказму. Но сейчас у него были дела поважнее.  
      — Эй, — сказал он брату. — Как себя чувствуешь?  
      — Прекрасно. Это Кас меня исцелил? Что произошло? — Впервые со своего пробуждения Сэм пристально всмотрелся в Дина. — Ты выглядишь получше.  
      — Да, я прям как новенький, — согласился Дин. — Кстати, как и ты. Были некоторые сложности, но теперь с тобой все хорошо. Из-за тебя меня едва не хватил удар, но с тобой все хорошо.  
      Сэм уселся, на пробу потягиваясь. На Дина накатила последняя волна облегчения, когда брат не выказал никаких признаков боли.  
      — Ты за меня волновался, — сказал Сэм, глядя на Дина.  
      Конечно, Дин за него волновался — но лишь пожал плечами. Не в его натуре было демонстрировать привязанность, а учитывая текущее состояние Сэма, это работало в обе стороны.  
      — Наверное, нам пора идти, — сказал Дин вместо этого. — Врачам может быть малость любопытно наше загадочное выздоровление.  
      Сэм фыркнул.  
      — Да, что ж, если бы я знал, что Кас все-таки объявится, я бы вообще не стал настаивать, чтобы мы связывались с больницей и операцией по пересадке.  
      Дин поморщился. Он не планировал рассказывать Сэму о степени его осложнений, но не мог допустить, чтобы Сэм считал свою жертву напрасной.  
      — Сэм, врачи дали мне три-четыре дня максимум, когда поставили диагноз, — начал он.  
      — Да…  
      — Кас появился около двадцати минут назад.  
      — Ага…  
      — Сэм, нас прооперировали неделю назад.  
      — Что? — недоверчиво спросил Сэм. — И все это время я спал?  
      — Да. Тебе в мозг попал тромб. Ты был в коме.  
      Сэм покачал головой.  
      — Когда именно ты собирался мне об этом рассказать? — спросил он.  
      — Теперь с тобой все в порядке, Сэм, — нетерпеливо повторил Дин. — Суть в том, что ты спас мне жизнь. Если бы не ты, я бы умер до того, как Кас смог бы спасти меня.  
      — О, — только и выдал Сэм.  
      — Да. А теперь, что скажешь, если мы свалим отсюда?  
      — Скажу, что это хорошая идея, — пожав плечами, отозвался Сэм. — Как только ты найдешь мне одежду, которая бы не открывала спину.  
      Фыркнув, Дин оглядел больничную рубашку брата. Он вернулся в свою палату за вещами Сэма, после чего они оба с натренированной легкостью улизнули из больницы на крытую стоянку. Очутившись за рулем любимой Импалы, Дин сделал глубокий вдох.  
      — Не знаю, как много это для тебя значит, — медленно произнес он, — но я никогда не забуду, что ты для меня сделал. И сделаю что угодно, чтобы вернуть тебе душу.  
      — Да, я знаю, что сделаешь, — ответил Сэм после паузы. — И, Дин, всегда пожалуйста.  
      Дин слабо улыбнулся ему. Все по-прежнему не будет так, как раньше, пока они не вернут Сэму душу, но теперь ожидание станет более легким. Теперь, когда он знает: с душой или без, но человек рядом с ним все еще его брат.


End file.
